


Szeretlek Mindenhol

by AbbyWinchester8379, Alexa_Winchester97, AniH, BernaAmrott, LoriBradbury, orphan_account, PepiiPines, SarahBlack9, SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alul!Cas, Alul!Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Destiel a Világ körül, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Felül!Cas, Felül!Dean, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Igaz szerelem, Kézi munka, Lelki társak, M/M, Orál szex, Rimming, Részletes erotikus leírások, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Top!Cas, Trikster - Trükkös - Arkangyal - Gabriel, True Love, Többen írjuk - ezért a címkék bővülhetnek!, Utazós AU, angyal!Cas, bottom!Dean, top!dean, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Winchester97/pseuds/Alexa_Winchester97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernaAmrott/pseuds/BernaAmrott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepiiPines/pseuds/PepiiPines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBlack9/pseuds/SarahBlack9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Többen írjuk ezt a történetet - általában minden fejezetet más - a Destiel Játszótér Író - olvasói FB csoport ((https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636))Destiel Vadvirág lányai közül.A legfontosabb dolgokat persze összehangoljuk.Nos: maga a történet egy világ körüli utazós Destiel, amelyre elviszi magával Dean Cast, hogy végre ne csak ügyek miatt utazhassanak, hanem csak úgy, mint akár mások, turistaként. ((Még folyamatos írás alatt álló mű - WIP - azaz Work in Progress.))((Az első fejezet teljes, ami már élvezhető - sajnos a többi még nem -, ez egy hosszadalmas munka lesz, nem egyszerű összehangolni több ember munkáját.))





	1. Lebanon, Kansas, USA - By Sassy Meg

**Author's Note:**

> Mindig jelezzük majd, hogy az adott részt ki írta. Jelenleg én kezdem, mint az ötlet gazda. :) Reméljük tetszeni fog. :)  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Végtelenül hálás vagyok Aninak, aki nemcsak a Tokió - Sakura ünnepes részt fogja írni, de magát az írói folyamatot is segíti! Köszi. <3

 Lebanon, Kansas, USA - Man of Letters (Egyetemesek) bunkerében:

  
 Évek óta övék volt már a bunker. Ez az örökségük. A nagyapjuk, Henry Winchester ha nem tűnt volna el, akkor az apjuk, John is az Egyetemesek köreibe tartozott volna, s nekik sem vadászként kellett volna felnőniük. Mary, az anyjuk és családja, - a Campbell família - tartozott az amerikai kontinens legjobb szörny vadászai közé, ám halála után az apjuk vette át a "családi vállalkozást". A kényszerűség - és egyfajta megszállottság - vitte rá, hogy a fiaiból szintén vadászokat faragjon, méghozzá egyenesen a legjobbakat.

   
 Castiel azután csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy Deant kimentette a pokolból, s azóta számtalan viszontagságon mentek keresztül, kitartva egymás mellett a jóban, de még inkább a rosszban. Cas elválaszthatatlan család taggá vált a Winchester fiúk számára, mintha mindig is velük élt volna. Mindannyian meghaltak már, és újra éledtek... hát mi lehet, ha nem ez, ami össze kovácsolja őket egy csapattá. A Szabad Akarat Csapatává, az örök lázadókévá, a soha nem a könnyebb utat választókévá, egy családdá.

  
 A bunkert ha lassan is, de kezdték modern eszközökkel betelepíteni, felújítani, hogy minden remekül, és olajozottan működhessen.  
Az sem egy utolsó szempont, hogy nem kellett se áram, se víz számla miatt aggódniuk, mert mindkettő - az Egyetemeseknek hála - szinte korlátlan állt a rendelkezésükre.

  
 Mindannyian rendelkeztek saját szobával - bár emellett számtalan maradt üresen -, mégis Cas a legszívesebben Dean szobájában tartózkodott. Kerülgették egy ideje egymást, pedig aki látta csak egyszer is őket bármilyen interakcióban - lett légyen az csak egy közös film nézés, vagy csak ahogy egymásra bámultak, hosszasan, lélekig hatolóan -, mindenkinek azonnal feltűnt, hogy ők mennyire odáig vannak egymásért. Míg ők abba a hiszembe ringatták magukat, hogy mindent milyen jól eltitkolnak.

  
 Sammy tudott róluk, és áldását adta rájuk, csak annyit kért, hogy Cas csináljon valami hangszigetelő védő varázst Dean szobája köré, hogy végre ő is tudjon aludni, és ne kelljen mindenhol a csókolózó párosukba botlania, hogy az egyéb tevékenységüket ne is említse.

  
***

  
 Castiel boldognak érezte magát, s ennek a közvetlen oka Dean volt. Az elejétől fogva vonzódott hozzá, már akkor is, amikor az érzéseit még csak maga előtt sem tudta megfogalmazni, de aztán rájött, hogy amit az idősebb Winchester fivér iránt érez, azt hívják az emberek szerelemnek. Mindent szeretett rajta: a külsejét, a mozdulatait, a hangját, a mosolyát... és persze a belső tulajdonságait. Azt, hogy a vérében van a gondoskodás, a mások védelmezése. Szerette a lázadását, akkor is, ha önvád marcangolta.

Csak akkor szerette kevésbé, mikor gúnyolódott, vagy nem tudott mértéket tartani a whiskey fogyasztásából. Szerencsére eme utóbbi esetek a bunker otthonná alakulása alatt egyre ritkábban fordultak elő, Cas úgy vette észre, hogy a stabilitás, és az ő szerelme, gyógyulást hozott Dean számára, erre pedig nagyon büszke volt.

  
 Mindannyiuk szokásává vált, hogy hacsak nem akadt sokáig elhúzódó ügy, akkor a hétvégéket együtt töltötték, és próbáltak úgy alakítani mindent, mint egy normális család.  
Felváltva sütöttek, főztek a konyhában, rendet raktak ahol ez megkívánta, film maratonokat, kártya csatákat rendeztek, vagy éppen valami online játékba merültek bele.

  
  De olyan hétvége is akadt, amikor Sam belemerült a könyvek tanulmányozásába, és nem valami szörny miatt, hanem csak úgy. Dean a laptopján valami western filmbe mélyedt, Cas pedig csak a háttérben zenéket hallgatott, vagy közben ő is olvasott.

  
  Ami az angyalt illeti, lenyűgözte az emberiség zenei kultúrájának sokszínűsége. Az Egyetemeseknek hála a bunker rendelkezett bakelit lemezekkel, az ehhez tartozó lejátszóval, így tudta élvezni a régi zenét. Később Dean megajándékozta egy retró, kétkazettás magnós rádióval, ami a legjobb zenei állomásra volt beállítva, és ezen hallgathatta a ajándékba kapott zenés kazettáit. Mikor már beletanult a laptop használatába, akkor a YouTube-on is talált sok, neki tetsző számot. Így aztán, mikor Deantől ezt is megtanulta, letöltött számokat az mp3 lejátszójára, vagy az ipodra, és a fülére rakott - tapsi - hallgatóval ringatózott a zene ütemére, és tánclépesekkel rakott a szobájukban rendet.

  
 Most éppen a laptopból szólt a zene, nem túl hangosan - hogy ne zavarja a fivéreket -, épp a ruhás szekrényt rendezte át. Lágyan ringatózott a zene ütemére, vagy éppen vadul táncolt, mikor melyik szám jött. Tátogva, vagy halkan énekelt az előadóval, miközben a ruhákat maga elé tartotta, sőt néha bolondozva táncolt is velük... és egy ilyen alkalommal talált rá Dean.

  
Annyira elbűvölte a látvány, hogy csak állt az ajtófélfának dőlve, és figyelte az önfeledten táncba - énekbe merült angyalát.

  
[Global Deejays - Sound of San Francisco ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSHOPHOPjaI)

  
Ahogy hallgatta a számot, és nézte ahogy Cas az egészet élvezi, egy terv kezdett az agyában formálódni. Nem is érti, miért nem jutott ez eszébe korábban? De most ott volt, a gondolat úgy ragyogott benne, akár egy világító torony egy viharos éjszakán.

  
 Szabadságot vesznek ki ők ketten, hiszen lassan évfordulójuk lesz Cassel, és szinte semmit nem láttak csak úgy, mint egyszerű turisták.  
Mielőtt a szám véget ért volna, ő is csatlakozott Cas táncához, majd átölelte, és végül meg is csókolta, a szokásához híven: alaposan, hogy ne legyen panasz.  
Amíg Cas lekapcsolta a laptopot, addig Dean bezárta az ajtajukat, mert semmi szüksége rá, hogy az öccse sirámait kelljen hallgatnia majd vacsora közben.

  
***

  
 Arra riadtak fel az összeölelkezve elaludt szerelmesek, hogy Sammy üti az ajtajukat, bekiabálva, hogy:  
\- Gyertek, kész a vacsora!  
Mire Dean nyűgösen:  
\- Hé! Jól van, megyünk mindjárt!  
Azzal keltegetni kezdi szerelmét, csókok garmadájával.  
\- Édes! Nyisd ki a gyönyörű szemeid, hagy lássam őket!  
Cas morog valamit, de Dean nem hagyja annyiban.  
\- Gyerünk te kis álomszuszék! - súgja a fülébe, és csókolja a nyakát - Menjünk, és zuhanyozzunk egy jót! Megmosom a hajad, aztán a mellkasod, végig az izmos hasfalad... - ahogy sorolja, a testrészeket, úgy simít végig rajtuk - ...aztán az izgalmas részek következnek... - mondja farkas mosollyal, miközben kezei betévednek angyala combjai közé.

 Lecsúszva hozzá magához öleli a fenekét, apró masszírozással maga felé húzza, miközben szájával puszikkal szórja be angyala családi ékszerét.  
Cas még mindig morog, de már nem az álmosság miatt. Mikor Dean már mindent beleadva, kavargó nyelvével buja táncot lejt a farkán: teljesen felébredt. Csípője önkéntelen mozdul, ahogy partnere kényezteti... és ő igazság szerint nem is hagyja abba, amíg szerelme gyönyöre be nem teljesül.

Aztán végig csókolva a testét elér a szájáig, ahol lélegzet elállító csókban forrnak össze, majd megszólal:  
\- Jobb, ha tényleg megyünk zuhanyozni, mert a késésünk miatt Sam amúgy is hisztizni fog. Gyere!  
Igaza van, az öccse újra az ajtajuk felé járva, ismét megütögeti az ajtót.  
\- Hé, ti odabent! Minden rendben? Gyertek már! Kihűl a vacsora! Most mindent melegítenem kell újra! Nem szakadnátok el fél percre egymástól?  
Kuncogás hallatszik, majd kiszól Dean.  
\- Nyugi, Sammy, megyünk már, csak le kell zuhanyoznunk! Vagy azt akarod, hogy mindenféle testnedvekkel borítva...  
\- Állj! Nem akarom hallani! Igyekezzetek!

  
 Casnek nem lett volna szüksége zuhanyra, de szerette ahogy a bőrén végig fut a víz. Arról nem is szólva, hogy imádott Deannel fürdeni, és közben pajzánkodni vele. Szóval: nem hagyhatott ki egy ilyen lehetőséget sem.

  
*

  
Még úgy húsz percet kellett a fiatalabb fivérnek várnia, mire megérkezett a bátyja, és annak angyala nagy viháncolások közepette. Sam csak forgatta a szemeit, s szó nélkül kitálalta nekik a vacsit. Nem akart vitatkozni, örült, hogy a testvére boldog.

  
 Már a desszertnél tartottak, amikor Dean előhozakodott az ötletével, de előtte Cast kiküldte tejszínhabért, amit az angyal imádott - főleg mikor az ágyban játszottak vele - szóval nem lehetett kihagyni.  
\- Sammy, mit szólnál hozzá, ha Cas és én világ körüli útra indulnánk?  
\- Dean, tudod, hogy bármiben támogatlak. Szóval azt mondanám, hogy örülnék neki.  
\- De nem baj, hogy csak kettesben megyünk?  
\- Nézd! Én már nagyfiú vagyok. Tudok magamra vigyázni.  
Dean egy darabig csak bámult, aztán elvigyorodott, mikor az öccse váratlan elpirult.  
\- Sam, majdnem átvertél! Nagyon jó vagy, de tudod, hogy a Mestert nem lehet átvágni!  
\- Na igen, akartam mondani, hogy Gabriel tiszteletét tenné a napokban... de ha ti úgysem lesztek itthon...  
\- Tiétek lehetne a bunker! - fejezi be a bátyja, bár nem biztos, hogy az öccse épp erre gondolt, majd hozzáfűzte - ...és bárhol csinálhatjátok felőlem: kivéve a szobámban!  
Erre Sam kuncogni kezd.  
\- Ez nem vicc, Sammy! Komolyan mondom, hogy ott ne!  
\- Oké, oké! - hátrál meg a fiatalabb fivér - Rendben van, észben tartom!

  
 Cas most ért vissza a tejszínhabbal, és érdeklődve pillantott a cinkosan összemosolygó Winchester fiúkra.  
A szemét végig jártatta rajtuk, és bizonytalan elmosolyodott.  
\- Na, mi a helyzet? - tette fel Joey Tribbiani állandó kérdését a Jóbarátok tévé sorozatból, bár ez az ő szájából másképp hangzott.

  
 Dean odalépett hozzá. Kivette a kezéből a tejszínhabos flakont, fújt a pitéjére belőle, majd a mutató ujjával levett egy pici adagot, és játékosan Castiel orrára kente, amitől az angyala csak még aranyosabban festett, de nem hagyta így, hanem mint egy kiscica: lelefetyelte, és utána megcsókolta Cast, majd azt mondta:

  
\- A helyzet az, Édes Méhecském, hogy beutazzuk mi ketten a Földgolyót!  
Az angyal csak nézett rá a kikerekedett, gyönyörű kék szemeivel hitetlenül, majd mikor rájött, hogy ez bizony nem vicc, akkor viszonozta Dean csókját, de úgy, hogy az lassan már tizennyolcas karikát igényelt, hiszen a kezei sem maradtak tétlenek.  
\- Hé, srácok, menjetek szobára! - jegyezte meg enyhe irigységgel a hangjában Sam, mire a bátyja elfúlva:  
\- Épp azon vagyunk, remélem el jutunk odáig!  
Az öccse csak rázta a fejét, és ott hagyta őket a konyhában, ám élt a gyanúperrel, és pár lépés után visszatért:  
\- Ha az étkező asztalon csináljátok... Hééé! Na ne már!! Annyira tudtam!!! - Dean most kászálódott le onnan, vörös fejjel, és magával hurcolta a nyakát ölelő, a derekára lábaival ráfonódott, s az izgalomtól lihegő angyalát is.

  
***

  
 Cas izgatottan csomagolt mindkettejüknek. Összeállított egy elsősegély készletet, berakott még a csomagtartóba egy kétszemélyes hálózsákot, mert szeretett mindenre felkészülni, és hát soha nem lehet tudni. A zsák kicsi helyet foglalt, lévén vákuum technikával csomagolva. Csak azon tűnődött, ha tényleg szükségük lesz rá: hogyan fogja visszacsomagolni. Mindegy. Majd átmegy azon a hídon is, mikor odaér.

  
 Dean mindent ellenőrzött Babyn. Egy ilyen hatalmas út során nem engedhet meg semmilyen hibát. Tudta, hogy Bostonig az út, csaknem huszonnégy órába telik mire odaérnek, szóval minimum egy, de inkább két pihenő állomást kell addig beiktatniuk.

  
 Végig Babyvel tervezték az utat, tekintettel Dean irtózását a repülőgépektől - melyeket csak repülő halálcsöveknek nevezett -, a túra nagy részét autóval teszik meg, a kritikus helyeken pedig hajót, vagy vonatot vesznek igénybe, természetesen az impalát is magukkal utaztatva. Deannek egyfajta biztonságot, egyben otthonosságot adott a szeretett járműve, Cas pedig ezt megértette, és tiszteletben tartotta.

  
 Eljött a nap, mikor minden készen állt a nagy útra, és a két testvér érzékeny búcsút vett egymástól, amiben magától értetődően kevertek egy kis családi évődést. Sam megölelte Castielt is, és megígértette vele, hogy vigyáz az ő hebehurtya, de nagyon szeretni való bátyjára.

  
 Cas tudta már, hogy Sam nem marad egyedül, mert közben Gabriel fogja meglátogatni. Felemás érzései voltak ezzel kapcsolatban, de ha Samet ez teszi boldoggá, ki ő, hogy ezt megkérdőjelezze? Gabe a legrendesebb volt a testvérei közül, aki igazán, és folyamatosan törődött vele, még akkor is, ha olykor borzasztóan idegesítő volt a humora, és mindenhol szanaszét cukorka papírok, és nyalóka pálcák garmadája övezte az útvonalát, amerre csak járt.

  
 Elindultak. A magnós autórádióból halkan szólt a helyi klasszikus rock állomás. Cas a visszapillantóból figyelte, ahogy az integető Sam alakja egyre kisebbé válik, majd egy kanyar után eltűnik. Egy pillanatra szomorúság öntötte el a szívét, de Dean ezt észrevéve végig simított a kezén, összekulcsolta az ujjaikat, majd a szájához emelve a kézfejét, egy csókot lehelt rá, és az angyala zilált idegrendszere ettől kisimult.  
\- Ne izgulj, Cas, minden rendben lesz, és nagyon jól fogunk mulatni.  
\- Gondolod?  
\- Nem gondolom, tudom, érzem, és biztos vagyok benne! - egy kicsit lassított, és félre húzódott az úttestről, amíg nyugtató csókkal becézte angyalát, pár percig, majd visszatérve folytatták megkezdett útjukat.

  
***

  
 Estére érkeztek az első pihenő helyükhöz. Az átlagnál tán egy kicsit jobb motelnél parkoltak, nem olyan szakadtnál, mint amilyenekben a vadászatok során kellett megszállniuk. Itt apartmanok voltak, némi távolságra egymástól, egy csekély intimitást kölcsönözve a helynek.

 A recepciós srácnak a szeme sem rebbent, mikor franciaágyas lakrészt kért. Dean mindent kitöltött, fizetett, megkapta az ajtó kártyáját, majd odagördültek a legszélső ház elé.

  
 Castiel bejárta átmeneti szálláshelyüket. Amíg Dean kipakolt néhány szükséges cuccot, majd újra ellenőrizte imádott autóját. Már csak amiatt is elitebbnek nevezhető ez a motel, mivel kicsi fürdőszobán kívül, konyhát is tartalmazott hűtővel, mikróval, egy mini, kétlapos tűzhellyel, kávé / tea főzővel, sőt: gyümölcs centrifugával. A fürdő szintén kicsi volt, de tiszta. Mosdó, zuhanyfülke, wc. Több nem is szükséges.

Ám mikor az apartmanjuk hátsó - elkerített felében - egy felfújhatós, hordozható jacuzzit talált, teleengedve vízzel, egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében.

  
  Deantől megtudta, hogy a közelben található vegyes bolt, ahol a gyógyszerektől, a zöldség-gyümölcs kínálaton keresztül, az édességeken át, majdnem mindent lehetett kapni.  
Amíg Dean elment zuhanyozni, Cas elszaladt venni néhány szükséges dolgot a boltban.

  
 Vacsorának, a holnapi reggelihez valókat, gyümölcsöket, meg amit még gondolt. Az angyal szerette a rituálékat Deannel, és többek között az evés is ide tartozott. Amióta csökkent az ereje, jobban érezte, és élvezte az ízeket.  
Kíváncsi szemlélődése közben megpillantott egy illatos masszázs olajat, ami beindította a fantáziáját. Ezt is bepakolta a kosarába.

 Nem volt annyi angyali energiája - mojója - mint rég, azért még mindig tudott egy-két trükköt, amivel ámulatba ejthetett volna bárkit, s ezek közé tartozott kedvenc vadásza, a szerelme, az élete.

  
  Mire visszaért, Dean egy szál törülközőben fogadta, kivette a kezeiből a csomagokat, arrébb lepakolta, és magához húzva angyalát csókolni kezdte.

  
\- Hagyj, Dean, izzadt vagyok! - próbált szabadkozni.  
\- Kábé semennyire sem érdekel, csak Te - érkezett a válasz.  
\- Engedj tusolni, te pedig várj meg hátsó kertben - igyekezett kiszabadulni az ölelésből az angyal.  
\- Van hátsó kert? - Dean tényleg meg volt lepődve.  
\- Igen. Méghozzá többfúvókás, bugybolékolós, relaxálós jacuzzival - sorolta mosolyogva Cas.  
\- Nem mondod? - vigyorodott el Dean, és játékosan, de egyben sokat mondóan megmozgatta a szemöldökeit.

  
*

  
Úgy húsz perccel később együtt ültek meztelen a jacuzziban... illetve Cas Dean ölében ült szemközt, afféle lovagló ülésben, miközben szinte forrt körülöttük a víz. Mindkettejük kezében pezsgős poharak, amiből lassan kortyolt hol egyikük, hol másikuk. Olykor Castiel kinyúlt egy-egy szem eperért, és azzal etette szerelmét. Óvatosan csókolták egymást, ették a gyümölcsöt, majd pihenve összetámasztották a homlokukat.

  
\- Szeretem ezt - súgta angyala fülébe Dean -, így olyan jó.  
Cas elmosolyodott, majd ezt mondta:  
\- Hallottad már azt, hogy a szeplők az angyalok csókjai? - kérdezte, miközben alátámasztva amit mondott, apró puszikkal borította be párja szépséges, szeplőkkel fröcskölt arcát.  
\- Ez most komoly, Cas?  
\- Nem, ez egy legenda. De mindig jó ok arra, hogy megcsókolhassalak.

  
 Dean felszabadultan nevetett, és angyala eközben veszélyesen úgy fészkelődött, hogy Dean egész testét mindenhol elektromos vágyszikrák járták át. Le kellett tenniük a pezsgős poharakat, vagy félő volt, hogy összetörnek. Bár Casnek nem tartott volna semeddig újból összeraknia.

  
 Vággyal telve dörzsölték egymáshoz ágyékukat. Mindketten csak kapkodták a levegőt, majd Cas préselte ki az ajkai közül:

  
\- Igazából nem ezt terveztem... hanem egy jó kis izomlazító masszázst neked...  
\- Okéééé... de előbb csináljuk még... vagy belehalok a vágyakozásba! - érkezett az éhes válasz, miközben a vadász, angyala nyakát harapdálta, és csókolta finoman.

  
 Cas engedett. Incselkedve lenyúlt kettejük közé, összefogva duzzadt, merev farkukat, és felvéve egy ütemet, kezdte mozgatni rajta a kezét fel, és le. Most már aztán igazi vihart kavart! Egyre hevesebben mozdultak mindketten.

 Dean Cas csípőjét fogta, míg az angyal szabad kezével szerelme nyakába kapaszkodott, míg kavarogta buja, érzéki táncát. Jó, hogy nem látta őket senki, mert azt gondolhatta: csak hallucinál. A kisebb - amúgy négy személyes - jacuzziból egy víztölcsérfal emelkedett körülöttük, eltakarva őket az esetleges kíváncsi szemek elől, egyben le is hang szigetelte őket, mert a hangulat hevében egyre hangosabbak voltak mindketten.

 Mikor utolérte őket a beteljesülés, egy másodpercre megállt a víz - beledermedve a pillanatba -, majd a végtelennek tűnő nanoszekundum letelte után visszazúdult a medencébe, hullámként csobbantva a vizet, mintha belecsapódott volna valami energia.

  
\- Jézus, Cas! Mi volt ez? - Zöld szemei hatalmasra tágultak a meglepődéstől, s úgy bámult az angyalra, mintha maga lenne a Hold, és személyesen festette volna számára a csillagokat.  
\- Ne haragudj, Dean! Kicsit elszabadultak az érzelmeim - lihegte - bár ez igazából csak az előjáték...  
\- Te jó szagú ég! Meg akarsz ölni? Nem, ne válaszolj! Ez csak egy költői kérdés volt! - nevetett Dean, ám még mindig a hatása alatt az imént történteknek.  
\- Be kellene mennünk, de jártányi erőm sem maradt! - panaszkodott, mire Cas csettintett, és már szárazon feküdtek bent a hatalmas franciaágyon.

  
\- Hozzak neked egy kis fagyit? Vagy pudingot ennél, esetleg pitét? - sorolta az angyal, mire Dean:  
\- Igen, jöhet. Ebben a sorrendben - s vigyorgott hozzá szemtelen.  
\- Te kis mohó!  
\- De szeretsz!  
\- Az nem kérdés! - hajolt közelebb hozzá az angyal megcsókolva, majd kelletlen elszakadva tőle, elment behozni a kért dolgokat. Kicsit lemerültek az angyali "energia cellái", kellett egy kis idő, hogy újra feltöltődjenek. Már csak azért is, mert most akart rátérni Dean kényeztetésére, és ezalatt nemcsak az etetését értette.

  
*

  
\- Hmmm. Olyan jó... ez a sok finomság... és Te... meg sem érdemellek! - duruzsolta a vadász Castiel fülébe.  
\- Ne mondd ezt! Igazán megérdemelsz minden jót! Hányszor áldoztad fel magad mások miatt? Hányszor mentetted meg a világot egy-egy közelgő katasztrófától? Tudd meg, hogy Neked is kijár egy kis lazítás... - csókolta meg az angyal - S ha már szóba hoztam: ez ráfér az izmaidra is.

  
 Dean egyáltalán nem tiltakozott. Sőt! Hagyta, hogy Cas a hasára fordítsa, majd az illatos olajjal gyengéden végig dörzsölje midenhol, kezdve a nyak - váll találkozásánál, a kezein át, egészen a bokájáig, talpáig. Lassan ellazultak az izmai, minden feszültség kioldódott belőlük.

 Majdnem elaludt, de csak majdnem, amíg meg nem érezte az angyala csókjait a bokájától indulni felfelé. Felváltva masszírozta, simította, csókolta a bőrét. Ezzel aztán kellemes bizsergést ért el. Dean úgy érezte, szinte beleolvad az ágyba. Castiel épp ekkor érkezett fel a válláig, most már csak csókokkal hintve be a bársonyos bőrt, visszatért egészen a vadász fenekéig.

 Itt aztán megint játszani kezdett: megmarkolva, gyúrva közepes erővel az izmokat, és időnként nyomokat nem hagyó, játékos harapásokkal illette a testét. Dean egyre többször nyögött az örömtől, pláne mikor megérezte, hogy Cas bevetette a csintalan nyelvét is. Önkéntelen emelte az ágyról a csípőjét, így jobb hozzáférést adva, egészen addig, míg angyala egyértelműen a tudomására hozta: szeretné, hogy a hátára forduljon.

  
 Cas szerette feltárni szerelme teste érzékenységét, felfedezni a módszereket, amelyekről tudta, hogy izgatóan fog nyögni, szinte izzani a bőre, és reményei szerint könyörög majd neki.

  
 Megcsókolta hát mélyen Deant, tolta a nyelvét az éhes szájába, pajkosan szívogatva, kergetőzve, boldog nyelvcsatát vívva vele.

  
 A keze folyton simogatta a vadászt, ahol csak érte, de megállt játszani a mellbimbóinál. Az angyal szerette, hogy mennyire érzékenyek voltak, ezért aztán kissé hosszasabban elidőzött ott. Apró puszikat szórt rá, és köré, lefetyelte, nyalta, szopta a bimbókat, míg azok mint két gyöngyszem, ki nem emelkedtek.

 Néha kissé megharapta, vagy picit beléjük csípett, kísérletezve, hogy melyik milyen fogadtatásban részesül. Elégedett volt az eredménnyel, amilyen hangokat csalt elő vele kedveséből. Amíg a szája a bimbókkal volt elfoglalva, keze lejjebb kúszott a hasfalon, elérve a már tettre készen ágaskodó hímtagot, de csak alig ért hozzá, ami tiltakozó nyöszörgést váltott ki Deanből. Türelmetlen mozdította a csípőjét, igyekezve hozzádörgölőzni az őt hűtlenül elhagyó kézhez.

  
\- Várj, Édes, mindjárt megkapod, ígérem...  
Cas eltolta egymástól jobban Dean édesen görbe lábait, és a combjai közé fészkelte magát. Csókolta a combját belül - ahol vékonyabb, és érzékenyebb a bőr -, időnként megszívva, vörös foltokat hagyva ideiglenesen... s ez tetszett az angyalnak, hogy jeleket hagyhat szerelme testén, még akkor is, ha azok nem tartósak.

 Felemelte Dean lábát, csak annyira, hogy rálátása legyen a rózsaszín, ráncos kis lyukra, s ráhajolva nyelvet öltött bele. Szerelme olyan hangot hallatott, amire még az angyal sem emlékezett, hogy tette volna előtte, de ez még csak fokozódott, mikor mozgatni kezdte a nyelvét egy adott ritmusban.

  
 Dean felnyögött hangosabban, és ívelte a hátát. Cas szerette, amikor a párja ezt csinálta, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy jól érzi magát és boldog.

  
 Rövid időre megszakította tevékenységét, csak addig, amíg bekente síkosítóval néhány ujját, és visszatérve finoman csatlakoztatta az ujjait, az iménti játékhoz. Dean felnyögött.

  
\- Ó, igen, Angyal, csak ott... pontosan ott...  
Cas megmozgatta az ujját benne, amíg meg nem találta, amit keresett. Amint rátalált a prosztatára, próbaképp megdörzsölte egy kicsit, mire a vadásza felkiáltott. Az angyal élvezte a reakcióját.

 Ki - be mozgatta, mielőtt a másodikat is csatlakoztatta volna. Mikor benn volt a második ujj, ollószerűen nyitni és zárni kezdte, a dudort nyomva, hogy lazítsa szerelme testét. Hamarosan bedolgozta a harmadik ujját, mire Dean könyörgőre fogta.

  
\- Bassza meg! Kérlek, Cas... kész vagyok, kérlek... gyere...  
Ez mosolyra késztette az angyalt, kent egy jókora adag folyékony zselét a farkára, és odaillesztette magát, majd óvatosan mozogva, nyomást gyakorolva az izomgyűrűkre, elmerült szerelmében.

 Nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal, ahogy a mohó lyuk egyre többet nyelt el belőle. Cas egy darabig megpihent, hogy gyönyörködjön ebben az érzéki, erotikus látványban, amit szeretője nyújtott. Úgy érezte: az összes érzéke túlterhelt. Ziháltak mindketten.

  
\- Jól vagy?  
\- Igen... de jobban leszek, ha mozogni fogsz!  
Dean ellen tartott neki, és az angyal megindult lassan, miközben nézte az arcát feszülten, keresve a fájdalom, vagy feszültség nyomait, de minden, amit látott nem volt más, csak vágy és szerelem.

  
 Amikor elérte a mélypontját, húzta vissza és tolta ismét, élvezve, hogy milyen szoros, szűk, forró és mennyire csodálatos az érzés benne. Dean nyögött, és összefüggéstelen hangokat adott... Ám Cas nem igazán hallotta, mert annyira elveszett a szeretet érzésében, mintha nemcsak testileg, de lelkileg is egyesültek volna.

  
 Dean hamarosan érintés nélkül élvezett el, és ez Cas számára olyan volt, mint egy csoda.  
Nézte, ahogy szerelme farka lövelli ki a hasára, és a mellkasára fehér, ragacsos húrokat, miközben saját maga körül érzi a pulzáló szorításokat, hallja a nyögéseit, s ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy néhány lökés után ő is kövesse, átélve a mindent elsöprő gyönyör remegését.

  
 Szorosan ölelve egymást feküdtek, mint akik sohasem akarják elengedni a másikat. Dean törte meg a csendet.  
\- Szeretlek Angyal! Utálom az elvesztegetett éveket, amik kárba mentek, mert túlságosan féltem neked mondani - súgta rekedtes hangon.  
Cas elmosolyodott, s ez olyan volt, mint mikor felkel a Nap.  
\- Most már viszont bepótoljuk az elvesztegetett időt! Én is szeretlek, Dean!  
\- Mit szólnál egy második menethez?  
\- Teljes mértékben benne vagyok - csókolta az angyal szenvedéllyel telve, huncut mosollyal az ajkai körül.

  
***

  
Reggel Dean hamarabb kelt, mert megakarta lepni szerelmét egy kiadós reggelivel. Rántotta, vékony szelet sült sonka, sőt, hogy a kedvében járjon, még egy egyszerűbb, de finom salátát készített, a gyönyörűen s kívánatosan festő gyümölcstálról már nem is szólva.

 A "menüben" szerepelt mézes-gyömbéres-citromfüves tea, (mert tudta, hogy angyala oda van érte) választható dzsúz (mivel az csak frissen facsarva finom), és természetesen egy kiadós kávé, megbolondítva annyi tejjel, hogy az már inkább nevezhető tejeskávénak.

 Mialatt mindezt elkészítette, jó kedvűen dúdolt, hiszen annak a személynek szánta mindezt, akit a világon a legjobban szeret. Már majdnem készen volt mindennel, mikor egy ötlet villant be neki: szereznie kell egy gyönyörű rózsát, mert azzal lesz teljes az egész kompozíció.

 Bár ha valami helyes vadvirágra akad, tudta, hogy Cas annak is örült volna. Sikeresen megterített úgy, hogy angyala még mindig aludt, fejét félig a párnába fúrva, arcán gyűrődésekkel. Pont ilyennek látta őt, amikor belesett hozzá, és arra gondolt: milyen aranyosan fest Cas, s ő pedig kibaszottul a legszerencsésebb pasi az egész világon, hogy magáénak tudhatja.

 Az angyal ébredezni kezdett, kissé nyűgösen, amiért Dean nem feküdt mellette, ám ezt egy mozdulattal orvosolni lehetett. Csókokkal tette édesebbé a felkelés nyűgét, bár az angyala csak mormogott.

  
\- Nem vagy egy pacsirta típus, mi? - Hízelgett neki a vadász - Ébredj, szerelmem, s isteni reggeli étek lesz jutalmad!  
\- Hmmm, benned egy költő veszett el!  
\- Az, Édes Méhecském! - újabb puszikkal árasztotta el, s próbálta ébredésre ösztönözni - Jó reggelt, Napsugár!  
\- Helló, Dean! - mosolygott rá Cas, de úgy, hogy a vadász szíve szárnyalt tőle, egyben legyőzhetetlennek érezte magát.

  
*

  
 Megreggeliztek. Túl voltak a reggelekkel járó rituálékon, - természetesen a tusolásuk intimebbre sikeredett, mint másoknak - összecsomagoltak, bepakoltak mindent Babybe, és már gurultak is újra Boston felé.

  
 Az idő szép volt, úgyhogy leeresztett ablak mellett a rádióból áradó zenére énekelni kezdtek, nem törődve azzal, hogy hamisan-e vagy sem, együtt egyébként is szépen csengett a hangjuk, s az adott lehetőségek szerint még mozogtak is hozzá.

  
 A legközelebbi benzinkútnál tankoltak. Dean ismét ellenőrzött mindent az impalán, mert tudta: nincs kellemetlenebb annál, mikor váratlan lerobbannak a semmi közepén.

  
 Castiel felhívta Sammyt, röviden beszélt vele, majd átadta Deannek a telefont. Miután elmondta, hogy jól vannak, minden remek, visszaadta Cast, hogy ő is beszélhessen a bátyjával. Gabriel beszélt az öccsével néhány mondatot, aztán megígértette vele, ha valami gáz van, akkor értesítik róla, majd hozzátette, hogy Sam imádja őt, de levágná, kiszárítaná, és csinos erszényt készítene a zacskójából - valamint az aszalódott golyóival díszítené -, amennyiben nem segítene nekik.

  
 Cas letette, megbeszélte Deannel a tesóik fura humorát - megjegyezve közben, hogy mennyire szeretik azért őket -, s tovább gurultak a massachusettsi Boston felé. Ha jól számoltak ki mindent, az újabb estét már ott töltik.

  
***


	2. Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean és Cas kalandjai Bostonban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnos ez a fejezet késni fog - az író magánéleti, és gép problémája miatt -, de ahogy kész, beillesztem a történetbe. Mivel a novella fejezetei önállóan is olvashatóak, ezért remélem nem okoz fennakadást ez a kis rés.

Coming soon... sajna nem tudom előre megmondani, hogy mikor lesz pótolva. Reméljük a legjobbakat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy különleges Destiel, és mivel nem egyedül írom, fejezetenként fog felkerülni, és így most nem egy egész mű kerül fel, hanem apránként fognak kirajzolódni a részletek.  
> Köszönjük a türelmet. :)


End file.
